


The Wars Ⅱ

by dsycyxzh



Series: OP长篇连载 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsycyxzh/pseuds/dsycyxzh
Summary: 自从上次路飞被安全救出后，每隔几天这些家伙就会被卷眉送出来一个。今天的罗宾已经是最后一个了，他已经没有办法再打探到任何有关那个圈圈眉的事情了。现在算算日子，离卷眉回去的期限，还有五天。





	1. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自从上次路飞被安全救出后，每隔几天这些家伙就会被卷眉送出来一个。今天的罗宾已经是最后一个了，他已经没有办法再打探到任何有关那个圈圈眉的事情了。现在算算日子，离卷眉回去的期限，还有五天。

黄昏下的酒馆里没有外人：香克斯在吧台后面收拾着东西，路飞趴在桌子上睡觉，娜美一直在看时间，乌索普和乔巴坐在角落里整理着药包低声交谈，索隆和弗兰奇坐在门口，朝外面张望。压抑的气氛一直持续到罗宾带着伤从外面跌进酒馆。

弗兰奇在她还没有倒地前扶住了她，抱怨道：“那些家伙下手真没轻没重。”

罗宾摇摇头说：“我没什么大事，就是头晕。”

索隆端过药来，问：“卷眉怎么样了？”

“谢谢你了，索隆。”罗宾微笑着说：“山治他很好，只是一直劝我出来找到你们后，立刻离开古兰。”

娜美皱着眉头说：“他送我们每一个人回来的时候，都是这么说的。”

罗宾愣了一下，看了看满屋子的人说：“我会和你们一直守到最后的。”

“最后也不过是他回了雅阁，欢天喜地的娶了那个女巫。”索隆接过香克斯的酒说，“别再报以希望了，那白痴想明白的事，绝对不会变的。”

“我们才不会丢下他不管！”娜美大声反驳，“在没看到他娶那个女巫之前，没有人会放弃的！”

“随你。”索隆看着手里的石头，灌了两口酒，“但是我要提醒你们一句，别把自己的命也搭进去，那不是他想看到的。平平安安，才是他想让你们做的事，不然也不会冒着这么大的风险把你们都弄出来。”

刚刚被那没吵醒的路飞，揉着眼睛认真的说：“我知道的，但不到最后我绝不放弃。山治是我的兄弟，我不想让自己的怯懦葬送了他的幸福。”

乔巴检查完罗宾的伤以后，说：“大家，罗宾没事的，只是些擦伤，主要是精神高度紧张造成了轻微的神经衰弱，睡一觉就好了。”

罗宾笑着说：“我一直被软禁，刚刚跑出来的时候被人发现了才受了些伤，没什么大事的。”

乔巴给罗宾擦着消毒的药水说：“上好药后休息一下，你看起来有好几天都没睡了。”

娜美起身走到罗宾近前，说：“我带你上去睡一觉。”

“麻烦你了。”

“小意思啦。”

索隆看着罗宾消失在楼梯的尽头，握着酒杯的手又紧了些。没有那个圈圈眉的什么消息。

自从上次路飞被安全救出后，每隔几天这些家伙就会被卷眉送出来一个。今天的罗宾已经是最后一个了，他已经没有办法再打探到任何有关那个圈圈眉的事情了。现在算算日子，离卷眉回去的期限，还有五天。

路飞他们想了很多计划，没有一个可能成功，因为那个白痴绝不会配合他们的。

其实所有人都知道，卷眉已经铁了心要带那个女人回去了，这件事已成定局。他们的执著，只是因为心中还残存着最后一点希望。

路飞在娜美离开后，脸上轻松的表情就不见了。他坐到香克斯对面，要了杯酒，一言不发的喝着。弗兰奇关了酒馆的门，坐了一会儿后就和乔巴上楼了。

香克斯收拾干净他的吧台以后拍了拍路飞说：“少喝一点吧，你今天够累的了。这酒不是随随便便就能喝的，小心些。”

路飞笑着说：“没事的，我等下会喝汤的……”

“索隆，你真的忍心让他就这样回去吗？”乌索普坐到索隆旁边，要了杯酒，“帮帮我们吧，如果是你的话，说不定他真的能回心转意。我不觉得山治并不在乎我们，相反他清楚我们每个人的感受，他知道我们有多想让他逃。他只是一直都在犹豫，不知道自己到底应不应该再坚持下去了。现在是最关键的时候，请你推他一把吧，让他回到我们身边来。”

索隆拿着石头的那只手不自觉地握紧，摇头说：“我是没用的，他才不会听我的话。”

“你怎么知道他不会听你的。”

“想想也知道啊：你们是老交情了，我这个认识还不到两个月的家伙怎么能——”

“有什么不可能！感觉才不是靠时间来衡量的好么？我和他相识相交十年，可是在这个世界上，除了王妃，我从没见过他那么在乎一个人！”乌索普蹲了下酒杯，眼眶发红地瞪着索隆，“如果……如果和娶一个巫女相比的话……我宁愿他爱着一个男人！”

这句话说完，路飞和香克斯都停下了动作：一个低着头，宽大的草帽遮住了他的脸；一个背对着吧台，僵立在原地。

索隆一时语塞，嘴张了好久才尴尬的说：“你在乱说什么！”

“我没有乱说！”乌索普灌了口酒，指着索隆，“这些天我一直都有注意到，你总是拿着那东西，只要一安静下来就会拿出来。”

“什么……”索隆顺着乌索普的手指的方向看：是他空着的那只手上的石头，卷眉送给他的那块，“一块石头而已，你们北之国的人不都是有这个习惯的吗？”

“那是因为你一无所知！你知道那个是什么吗！是王妃留给他的唯一的遗物！”乌索普喘着粗气，眼泪已经落下，“他从没离过身，像宝贝似的藏着——你现在，还觉得那只是块石头么？”

索隆看着手里的鹅卵石，说不出话来。

卷眉，你到底在想什么？

“先打断一下。”香克斯突然转过身来，“来客人了。”

“不是关了门——”

“砰——！”酒馆的门被人踹开，长着一对圈圈眉的金发男人点了点脚，说：“是呢，不过又被我踹开了。”

路飞立刻站起身，却不知进退，只好站在原地叫了声：“山治！”

“过来聊聊吧，路飞。”山治吐着烟圈，用手在空中比了比，“就咱们两个。”

路飞看看索隆，对山治说：“好。”

索隆没有动，因为已经震惊得有些恍惚。就在他再次看到这个卷眉的刹那，他已经感觉到对方的气质已经完全变了。那种慵懒的气息再难找到，能感觉到的，则完全是属于一个王族的高贵和傲慢。

香克斯敲了敲吧台，对索隆说：“从窗户那儿可以听得到哦。”

“……，谢谢。”

好吧，确实有种做贼的感觉，不过他宁可这样也要过去偷听。

路飞把山治领到后街，奇怪的问：“怎么出来了，不是很冒险么？”

山治抽了口烟说：“他们暂时不会再管我了，不过五天以后我就要走了。路飞，你多多保重吧，我们以后可能都不会再见了。”

“别那么说啦，我们会——”

“我不会和你走的，我快死了。”山治笑着说，“我还有三年的寿命。”

“……”路飞完全傻在了原地，过了很久才找回声音，“你说什么……”  
“我也是刚刚知道的，所以就来和你们说一声。就算我跑了也没用，我已经活不过三年了。”

“为什么？！你看起来明明这么健康！！”路飞拉着山治的衣领，浑身都在颤抖，“他们……他们对你做了什么！？”

山治拍掉路飞的手，扔了烟头又点了一根，说：“啊，就是些巫术啦，我也是刚刚才知道的，被他们耍了一路啊。”

“到底是怎么回事！你要是不给我个交代，我绝不罢休！”

“皇室和巫族通婚都会这样，每次都要牺牲一个王室的成员来换取巨大的利益。”山治耸了耸肩，“巫女们会以王室成员的灵魂为食，在短期内将其变成一具没有灵魂的躯壳。然后利用巫术，强化肉体，最终制成人形武器投入到战场当中。”

“也就是说……你会变成傀儡……”路飞说话的时候声音都在颤抖。

山治还是一副无所谓的样子，说：“差不多吧，无所谓啦，反正都一样。现在的我，不也一样是具傀儡么？只不过三年后就没有了意识而已。”

“骗人的吧！为什么是三年？不是五十岁的吗？！我才不要你那么快就死呢！！”路飞抓住山治的肩，几乎崩溃，“一定会有办法的，对吧？你才不会……”

“来不及了，路飞。三年指的是灵魂，五十年则是肉体。”山治歪着头说，“从我见到普玲的那一刻，就已经开始变化了。她是三眼女巫，从一开始就在骗我，我知道的时候就已经晚了。五十年……我拖不了那么久的。抱歉了，兄弟。”

路飞咬着牙，硬是把眼泪憋在眼眶里，大声喊道：“我管她是三眼的还是四眼的！我一定要救你！！”

“别再任性了！”山治挣脱开路飞的手，后退了两步，“走吧，你们谁都帮不了我。为了这个国家而死，我无怨无悔。将来到了战场上，我会是最强的那个！我会赢的！”

“少骗我了！你才没那么想呢！你怕得要命才是吧！！”路飞红着眼睛，“三年就三年！最后这三年，我会一直陪着你的！等你死的那天，我会亲手毁了你！”

“毁了我？哈哈哈哈……你知道些什么！”山治抬腿，毫不留情的踹想路飞的脸，“赢得这场战争，还国家一个和平，这是我这辈子最大的愿望！我才不会逃呢！做一辈子的懦夫吗？！你要我怎么去面对她！！”

路飞被踹到墙上，又重重的摔落在地，他丢了一颗牙，浑身都是尘土，“我不知道……但我觉得，比起这样死去，她应该更希望看到你健健康康、快快乐乐、自由自在的活下去！山治！走吧，别在这里挣扎了……这里，才不是你的归宿！”

“够了！”山治上前又补了一脚，这回直接将人砸穿了墙壁，飞进了酒馆。

索隆手疾眼快的接下路飞，把人放到地上后走出酒馆。

山治愣在原地沉默了数秒才开口：“你在偷听。”

“是又怎样？”索隆一步步走向山治，“不是又怎样？”

“你还真好意思……”

“没什么不好意思的，我对你怎么样都好意思。”索隆摊开左手，手心里是一块鹅卵石，“我也是刚刚才知道，我被人耍了——被你耍了！”

山治丢了烟，摊手说：“被我耍？我耍你什么了？一块石头而已。”

“圈圈眉，你要是再敢嘴硬我就把它扔得远远的，让你找都找不回来。”索隆几乎是贴着山治，把石头放在对方眼前比划着。

山治盯着那石头，半晌问：“你到底想干什么？”

“想问你些事。”索隆退后一步，盘膝坐到了地上。

山治低头看着这棵绿藻，看着四下无人，也做到了地上：“什么事？”

“这块石头到底是谁的？”

“我的。”

“我扔——”

“我母亲的！”

“你为了什么一定要娶那个巫女？”

“我愿意。”

“我扔——”

“因为对北之国有益处！”

“现在知道自己快死了，后悔吗？”

“才不后悔呢。”

“我——”

“后悔！后悔行了吧？！”山治气急败坏的喊，“明明知道答案为什么还要问？！”

“你脸红了诶。”索隆恶劣的笑着，抬手把石头扔给山治，“最后一个问题，认真回答。”

山治接过石头，莫名其妙的看着他。

“我想上你，行么？”

“……”

“……”

“行。”


	2. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索隆，对不起，有些话我可能没法告诉你了。

“老板，一间房。”

“为什么要开房？”

“在街上做也可以，反正他们只认识你。”

“……混蛋。”

 

开房上锁，脱衣服洗澡。山治裹着浴巾出来的时候，索隆全身赤裸的坐在沙发上，正在看宾馆提供的报纸。对方健硕的肉体和狰狞的下体被他看得一清二楚，前胸上的那条刀疤在暗示着他这个男人的野性。不是女人，没有什么柔情似水可言。他马上会被这个男人操。

索隆看到山治出来，就把报纸合上放回书架，盘腿坐在沙发上，歪着头打量对方。山治被索隆看得发毛，硬着头皮说：“绿藻头，你看够没有……”

索隆点点头说：“身材不错。”

“少变态了！别一丝不挂的坐在那儿行吗？！多多少少遮一下吧！”

“穿着衣服做，会很碍事的吧。”索隆从沙发上起来，搂着山治的腰带人上床，“最后问一次，后不后悔？后悔现在穿衣服还来得及。”

山治坐到床上脸色并不好看。他连里面都洗了，还问他这话？！诚心的吧！

索隆挠了挠头，也不知道是在自说自的，还是在刺激山治，嘟囔道：“这反应完全就是第一次啊……好麻烦的。”

“你哪儿那么多废话！？阅历丰富了不起啊！我之前都是上女人的！谁会那么随便让男人上！？”山治吼完就后悔了，很明显，这绿藻头在套他的话。

“我也没说我上过男人啊。”索隆欺身把人压到床上，“军营里面倒是不少，参观过很多回，不过一直没机会实践——真是多谢你啊，卷眉君。”

“混蛋……我不干了！”

“晚了，我现在兴趣正浓啊。”索隆舔了舔山治的面颊，“都是第一次，千万别不好意思啊。”

湿漉漉的舌头从脸颊滑过，又溜到鼻翼边，那种柔软温热的感觉让他打了个哆嗦，“绿藻头……别这么恶心！”

“调情嘛，我学了很多的。”索隆低沉的声音在耳边响起，“不给你留个好印象，我怕以后就没机会了。”

“已经没有好印象了！你个变态！”喊完后，嘴就被人封住了，对方根本就没给他暖和的时间，完全霸占了他的口腔。一丝余地都没有给他留下，就像是在用行动想他宣告：你是我的。

嘴唇被舔吸过几次就失去兴趣了。往更深的地方去探索，挑逗着他的舌头，戏弄他，让他毫无反抗的机会。太狡猾了，你这棵绿藻……

“嗯哼……”别摸我那里，很痒啊。

胸前的凸起被捏住的时候，有一股奇异的感觉。那双长着老茧，关节粗大的手一直不愿意安分守己，恶劣的玩弄着他的乳头。

又不是女人，做这种事是要恶心谁啊。

又不是女人……为什么……

“嗯……”

索隆松开山治的唇，往下啃啄，“有感觉了？这才刚刚开始。”

“闭嘴……呼…别玩儿了……”

“都说了啊……”索隆用舌尖挑逗着一边的乳头，“别不好意思。”

才不是不好意思！而是……

“啊……啊……”太痒了。

他想躲开，可是每每有动作的时候，粗壮的手臂都会圈禁着他的身躯。一面被舌头都弄，另一面被手指揉捏，还有那只一直轻轻刮着他大腿内侧的魔爪，让他开始觉得燥热，有东西在他的身体里叫嚣。

“嗯……痒……绿藻头…嗯…”

“没事的，别怕。”索隆拿开山治遮住眼睛的手臂。“看着我，看我在做什么。”

你在做什么我不看也知道！

他急促的喘息着，低头看向埋头在他胸前的绿藻头，呻吟声止不住的从嘴边流出。

很难受，明明空气是冷的，可他却像是被煮了一样浑身惹得泛红。

手不自觉的抱着了绿藻头的脖子，顺着对方的脊椎摸了下去。光滑的后背，凸起的肌肉还有男人的温度，他能清晰无比的感受到。

他在渴望这个男人。

索隆终于放过了他的乳头，将身子下移，轻点了山治的两颗肉丸。

“啊!”

突如其来的刺激让本来就微微翘起的下身又有些兴奋。

索隆愣了一下，笑着说：“还以为你要萎了呢，吓死我了。”

“谁要萎啊！该死的绿藻头——唔……！”

索隆侧头舔着山治的下身，抬眼给了那人一个挑衅的眼神。手指在顶端划着圈，用指甲戳那个小眼儿：到床上你都不安分。

“啊……啊哈……绿…绿藻头……”

下身的刺激几乎直达大脑皮层，每个细胞都在兴奋之中。这根本就不是自己手淫时候的那种感觉，而是更细腻、更能挑起他的情欲。

“咻……啧啧……”

“你……”声音不要那么大，太刺激人了，你是故意的吧？你这混蛋。

“啧啧……”

“啊……不行……啊啊……”要出来了，真的要出来了……不要，他才不要被这家伙……

“啧……”

可是真的很舒服，想射出来！全都射出来！

“啊——！”

 

索隆抹了下嘴角的东西，咂吧着嘴说：“以后多吃点儿水果。”

“闭嘴吧混蛋！”山治几乎要哭出来，抬腿踢向索隆的脸。

索隆抬手抓住了山治的脚腕，放到嘴边吻了一下。

“你个变态……”

“明明是你射了我一嘴，我还要挨骂……”索隆侧身去床头柜里翻着东西，“前面爽完了，该后面了吧？我还没自己解决呢。”

山治看到那瓶润滑液的时候突然有点怕，真的要做了，后面。

他自己刚刚清理过，是索隆告诉他的。那个时候用手指插进去就已经很涨了，等一下还要插进去更粗的——索隆的东西再细也细不过手指吧？

“别看了，勃起后会更大的，你又不是不知道。”索隆拉过山治的手，附在自己的下身上，“摸摸它，让他起来。”

山治一点点握紧索隆的东西，想给自己手淫那样动作着，“完全勃起的话……有多大？”他好有个心理准备。

“嗯……和你的差不多，要长一些。”

“也那么粗？！”

“废话，又不是筷子。”

山治恨不得直接把手里的这玩意儿捏断：他今天一定会先死一回的。

“你真的……没和人做过？”

“我不会伤着你的，别想没用的了。”索隆的呼吸开始沉重起来。他扳开山治的双腿，让山治坐到自己腿上，将屁股和整个后穴都暴露在空气当中。

润滑液是临时买的，包装还算简便，拆封以后挤出来一点涂到了卷眉的后穴处。

“凉……”

“别紧张，没事的。别停下来。”

那个穴口很小，而且应该是太紧张了所以总是在收缩。插进一根就咬住一根，插进两根就不想再让第三根进去，紧密的甚至都能感觉到内壁的收缩。

索隆单手搂住山治的肩，反复吻着他的脖子和前胸，那只在他身下的手一点点把第三跟指头送了进去。

“嗯…太涨了……别再……嗯……”

“别管那里，放松下来。”全是绷得像块石头一样，根本做不了啊。

“怎么可能……”

“没事，放松点儿。相信我，卷眉。”你是有多不信任我，把我把你后面撑坏了。

“不要，太涨了…哈啊……”

索隆感觉得到山治握着他下身的手已经开始兴奋得发抖，后穴在一点点的放松下来。

他抽离了手指，在自己的下身上摸了些东西，让山治躺到床上用枕头垫好腰，抵着那个小口，一点点滑入。

“太大了……疼……”

索隆皱着眉头看着山治越来越痛苦的表情，只能抚摸他的身体让对方尽可能的转移注意力。

“嗯……啊……绿藻头，停！停下来！”

“马上就好了。”拜托，放松些啊。

“不对劲……要撑开了……啊啊……”

“没事的，你什么事都没有。”索隆蹭着山治的脸，“没事。别紧张，放松下来。我慢慢来，慢慢进去。”

整根插进去后，索隆停了数秒，吻着山治等他适应，然后开始缓缓的动起来，进进出出的过程一点都不像是再做。

山治迎合着让自己放松，从中找去快乐，在他反应过来的时候，索隆已经加速了。

后穴的酸麻感让他产生了一直诡异的快感，不自觉的收缩，咬着索隆的下身，用内壁紧密的包裹。

“叫出来，没事，叫出来。”

“嗯……啊啊……啊……绿藻头……啊……”不知道是不是无意识的，双臂看上对方的身子，情不自禁的侧着对方的肩膀，抚摸对方的身躯。

“卷眉……呼……山治……”

“啊……啊哈……”

“山治……山治……”索隆撸动着山治的分身，感觉这那东西一点点变硬、翘起。

“绿藻头、绿藻头……我……”

山治看着天花板，视线逐渐变得模糊。他说不出口，他怕他会走错路。

索隆粗重的喘息声清晰可闻，他知道今天他被这个男人上了。有生以来第一次，他想过要求索一丝贪婪，在这个男人身下承欢。不去想这个世界、他的国家和早逝的母亲，在这个不到十平米的的小房间里，全心全意的和这个他一直纠结不清的男人，做一些苟且。

如果这就是放纵的话，那他真的很想继续下去。可是不行，他没有多少时间了。最后的三年，他想看看自己还能做到什么地步。

索隆，对不起，有些话我可能没法告诉你了。

“山治……”索隆射在山治身体里的时候，把身下的人抱的紧紧的，他不敢去看他的脸，用尽全部的勇气，说：“我爱你。”


	3. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 父亲是个只在乎战争和他的研究，对这个国家从不过问的冷血的家伙，所以很多的担子只能母亲来挑。她总是很忙，每天都把自己关在书房里，从来都不会好好吃饭。一开始，我每次去找她，她都会陪我玩，可是到后来，实在分身乏术，就没法再顾及我了。

山治是被阳光弄醒的，那带着温度的刺眼的光芒让他从梦中挣扎着重回现实。他皱着眉头，用手挡住脸上的光，从指缝间打量着这个房间。温和的阳光从窗外照入，在地上投射出那些框架的阴影，满地的衣衫还有两条堆在一起的浴巾，四只鞋子毫无规矩的躺在深褐色的地板上，有两只是他的，还有两只是……

“绿藻头！”山治这才意识到，自己一直被人从后面抱在怀里，那个炽热的胸膛是属于某棵绿藻的。

索隆动了动身子，靠着卷眉的后脑勺，慵懒说：“早啊，圈圈眉。”

山治嘁了一声，犹豫着要不要挣脱开这个怀抱，红着脸问：“什么时间了？”

“中午了，你很能睡啊。”

“那还不是你害的！放开，我要去洗澡。”山治拍打着索隆楼在他胸前的手臂，不安分的扭动着，但他其实不想动。这个怀抱，真的太温暖了。

“洗过了，昨晚帮你洗的。”索隆的一只手向下摸着，点了下后面，“已经干净了。”

“疼……”山治打了个哆嗦，“我后面怎么了？”

索隆嗯啊了一声，说：“有些肿……”

“你个混蛋！”

“第一次都这样的，你昨天那个样子，没有裂开就已经很不错了。”

“嘁……早知道就……”

“做都做了，少说那些没用的了。”索隆说话的时候还带着一丝笑意，“怎么样？你还是挺享受的吧？”

“……没有！”山治红着脸，大声的说，“疼死了！”其实是被说中了。

“是嘛。”绿藻球的语气有些失落，“不会再有第二次了。”

“本来、本来也不会有……”什么啊，这种承诺。

“这两天，夏洛特家的女巫不会管你的话——去香克斯的酒馆么？还是有别的事去做？”

我怎么知道，早就无家可归了。

“和我回去吧，路飞他们很担心的。”

不想回去，太丢人了，而且还会被问来问去。他们……他们当然会担心啊。

“卷眉。”

“……”

“卷眉。”

“嗯？”

“和我回去吧。” 干什么啊，这么小心翼翼的。也没说不回去……就是不太想……回去。这里也挺好的，不是么？就两个人。

就我们俩。

“喂，绿藻头。”山治转过身来看索隆，他能看到对方眼神里的专注，“我不会和路飞走的。”

索隆沉默了几秒，说：“啊，这个我知道。”

“也不会和你走。”

“当然——你还要娶女巫呢。”

“所以说……啊！就是这个样子！”挽留我一下都没啊，你说话怎么都这么干脆，真当一夜情过了？开玩笑的吧。

索隆调整了一下身体的角度，说：“不是还有四天呢么？”

“是！还有四天呢！”就四天了混蛋！你为什么这么淡定！

“那就好好过喽。”索隆抚摸着山治的头发，注视着他的脸庞，“像过一辈子那样，好好过这四天。”

像过一辈子……那样？别开玩笑了，四天怎么可能和一辈子比。恋爱、结婚、厮守、分别，你想在四天全都过一遍场吗？这算什么？我才没有时间和你演戏，我是认真的啊。我真的……我想要更长久一些，可不可以不要用“天”来计算我们在一起的日子？让我在你身边、爱你的时间更久一些。

“你在说疯话么？”山治觉得自己每发出一个音节的时候，胸腔都在收缩，有着什么东西在勒紧、勒紧，“四天怎么算是一辈子。”

“我只有四天的时间了，能和你在一起的日子只有这么短了。”索隆吻着山治的鼻梁，语气里透着一种决绝：“四天以后，我一定要亲自送你离开，只有那样我才能死心。”

呼吸在那一瞬间停滞了，从没有过哪一刻像现在这样的绝望。

即使没有走到终点，我也能看到结局，是吗？你把所有的事都想好了，那么的自做主张。

“不要你送……”别来，求你千万别来。

“看着你从我们来的那条路上，乘着驼车走。”

“所以说不要你送……”不行，你绝对不能在场，你在的话我会走不动的。

“到时候，你一定别回头，别看我。”

“所以说，你就别去送啊……”求你了，别来，我不想让你看着我走。

“我一定不会去追的。”

我不要你那样做，会疯掉的，我会疯掉的，我得让自己放开你啊。

山治把索隆抱得紧紧的，不让他看自己，捂着他的嘴不让他说话。他用了很大的力气去拥抱，让自己的肌肤紧紧贴在这个家伙的身上，然后告诉自己：记住它！记住这种感觉！记住和这个混蛋在一起的每一秒！不然的话，三年……很快就会忘掉这四天的事的。

他一定、一定、一定要记得，这个混蛋，就算是在死的时候，也要想着，他的爱人是谁。

 

索隆等了很久才把山治捂住他嘴的手拿开，靠着他的头说：“不要犹豫卷眉，你一定要回去，为了你的国家回到属于你的地方去。我是个逃兵，我不能再让你也逃了。就像你说的那样，你做不起懦夫，你的国家、你的人民，都还需要你呢。我们约好了：这四天，就当是过一辈子，就我们两个人。”

你是怎么做到，把这么残忍的话说出口的？如果我当初没有执着的话，你还会放手吗？会的吧，你怎么可能让我做出这么自私的事来。你一向都没我任性，你一定会把我推开。

“好。”山治眼前一片模糊，“就我们两个人。”

他松开索隆下床捡衣服，想让自己平静下来。他把自己的衣服抱在怀里，把索隆的丢到床上，然后背对着那张床，一件件的穿着衣服。

想点儿高兴的事，山治，别哭了，笨蛋，你这个笨蛋别哭了。他咧着嘴，不停的用手擦眼睛，可是越擦越多，声音越来越大。要被听到了，被那个绿藻头听到了啊。

“山治。”索隆在叫他，还用手拉他的腰带，“转过来，山治。”

不要，他才不要被看到呢，太丢人了，都这么大了还哭，怎么这么笨，这么笨呐。

“转过来啦，转过来。”索隆像是在哄孩子一样，“山治，转过来。”

嘴上是这么说的，其实手上已经用了力气，越来越大的拉力最终把人强行拉了过来。

山治被拉到床边，虽然并不能看清但还是低着头，透过那层水雾看着床边模糊的人影，带着哭腔说：“转就转！你满意了吧？！”

“呵，你这个笨蛋……”索隆抹着山治脸上的泪痕，“到现在都不会对我坦诚一些。”他起身拉着山治往浴室走，“洗把脸吧，你这样哭着出门的话，我会被当成人贩子的。”

山治什么都没说，不停的抽泣，拉着索隆的手紧紧的不放开，就像个孩子一样。

他自己放着水用一只手洗脸，另一只手抓着索隆不放，倔强的让人心疼。

索隆拿过来一旁的毛巾给山治擦脸，说：“出去以后别再这样了，会很麻烦的。”

“又不是我想哭的！”山治红着脸，夺过毛巾，随便擦了两下后丢到一边，松开索隆往外走，“走吧，出去找点儿吃的，饿死我了。”

索隆揉着刚刚被抓住的地方跟着往外走，偷偷打量那一片粉红：多大仇啊，抓得这么狠。

他系好刀，搔了搔头发说：“你带路。”

“我带路？”山治叼着烟卷走在前面，“你不会真是个路痴吧？话说一开始也是迷路了才会被我们捡到。”

“没那回事，你想吃什么我陪你就是了。快带路啊。”  
“嘁，嘴硬。”

“快点带路啊！”索隆差点就炸毛了，小声嘀咕了一句，“混蛋厨子。”

 

四天很好过，再怎么珍惜也只有四天的时间。

第一天山治带索隆出去吃饭的时候说，如果不是活在这种年月里的话，他一定要开个餐厅，有个像样的厨房，然后做全世界最棒的料理。

索隆喝着酒点头同意，估计着那样的话他就不用再付酒钱了，不过会不会被拉去当壮丁啊？

第二天索隆在街上被人偷了钱袋，抓住人以后发现是两个小孩子，还是一对姐弟。

山治不但没追究，还特别照顾的请两个孩子吃了饭、给了钱，跟索隆说小孩子挨饿的话会不长身体的。索隆默认了，看着那两个孩子觉得如果能带在身边养也不错，可惜他没那个机会。

第三天两个人出城去了很远的一个绿洲，索隆特意打了两只蜥蜴让山治给他烤，最后吃的窝在地上动都动不了恨不得就死在那儿。山治还吐着烟圈儿用脚踹他，笑个没完，最后被气急败坏的绿藻球压在身子底下差点儿背过气去。

那天，山治说等将来我死了，一定要把我埋在这种青秀的地方，风景美还安逸。索隆说行，我亲自挖坑亲自埋。

第四天两个人就缩在宾馆里什么有意义的事都没干，翻翻报纸，扯扯淡，连床单都没滚。晚上实在太无聊了，就偷了宾馆的梯子，爬到房顶上看星星。

 

山治把那块鹅卵石交个索隆，说：“拿着吧，没什么可送你的了，留着当个念想。”

索隆看着手里的石头，皱着眉头说：“还真当自己要死了，这是连遗物都准备好了。”

“就当是了，怎么想都好。”

索隆看着这块自己已经看过无数次的破石头，靠着山治，低声问他：“它到那怎么来的？”

山治沉默了一会，点了根烟，说：“小时候身子弱，总是被家里的兄弟姐妹们欺负，也没什么朋友，所以总是喜欢粘着母亲。

“父亲是个只在乎战争和他的研究，对这个国家从不过问的冷血的家伙，所以很多的担子只能母亲来挑。她总是很忙，每天都把自己关在书房里，从来都不会好好吃饭。一开始，我每次去找她，她都会陪我玩，可是到后来，实在分身乏术，就没法再顾及我了。但会给我各种石头让我一个人玩，你也知道，小孩子嘛，随便骗骗就能蒙混过去。

“这个石头，是我最后去见她的时候她给我的，当时她并不知道我要去东之国，以为只是远足。她说她会等我回来，可是她没有想到……她会在天国等我。”

索隆握牢手里的石头，抱紧山治说：“她是个好母亲。”

山治吸了口烟，低着头说：“全世界最好的。”

“如果……”索隆看着天上的星星，“如果真的有天堂的话，她一定在那里看着你呢。”

“哈……”山治吸了吸鼻子，“你是在安慰我吧？你也会相信天堂？”

索隆沉默了很久，说：“不是。有时候，也会有这种期待。想着那些逝去的人并没有消失，而是在某个地方默默守护。这样想想的话，心里多少会好受一些。”

“你在期待着谁？”

索隆指了指和道一文字，说：“这把刀的上一任主人。”

“和道……”山治张嘴就说出了刀的名字，“古依娜已经、不在了？”

索隆并不惊讶，卷眉在东之国的期间是古依娜在监视他，两个人认识太正常了。

“她是因我而死的，我这一辈子都没法释怀。”

“所以你才会离开东之国。”山治伸手握住了和道，“我在东之国的时候她很照顾我，虽然是监察的关系，但对我就像是对待弟弟那样，还会和我说起一个长着绿头发的小子——哈哈，你小时候的糗事她和我说过很多啊。”

索隆笑着嘁了声：“就知道她不会说我什么好事的。”

山治收回手，躺倒房顶上看着星星，“连她也不在了啊……我也是，就剩三年了。”

索隆看了他一眼，转头坐在那儿说不出话来。是他让他走的，他也承诺过不会阻拦，可他一直都没能放下。真的很不甘心，如果说古依娜是他的心魔的话，那么山治就是心病。明明深爱着，却要将他拱手送人；明明知道他不会快乐的，却还要强撑着笑意把他推开。他也想过要自私一点，可是在战争的岁月里，自私并不是一个人的事。

北之国有百姓、东之国也有良民，他们都期待着和平，如果山治能够让战争结束的话，那么即便是北之国胜了也好，快点让这场无休止的战争结束吧，别在让更多的人受苦了。

“索隆。”山治突然叫了一声。

“怎么了？”索隆不自主的皱了下眉头，怎么一下子变得这么正经了？

“我不甘心啊。”山治扔了烟头，依旧望着天空，“和那个女人结婚，我真的不甘心。”

索隆没说话，默默看着城堡的方向。我也不甘心呢，凭什么不能是咱们两个。结婚的话，不应该是和相爱的人吗？

结婚……等等。

“喂，卷眉！”索隆猛地转过身看山治，“我们结婚吧！现在就结！”

山治像看傻子一样看他，嘟囔道：“你中风了？说什么傻话呢？”

“我是认真的。”索隆拿着那块鹅卵石，“东之国的贫民一般都用这个方式：把两个人的名字刻在一块石头上，然后一切两半，彼此都拿着刻有对方名字的那部分。”

山治的眼神变化了一下，张张嘴说：“哈，少逗了，我怎么就没听说过。”

“那是因为你一直游走在东之国的上层社会里，听说过才怪呢。稍有点地位的人都不会用这么寒酸的方式，传出去会被人笑话的。我也是参军以后才知道的。”索隆把山治拉起来，“只能用这个方式了，但是确实是一种传统的婚礼仪式，礼成之后会被家族承认的。”

“堂堂将军的儿子，用这种方式结婚。绿藻头，你要名垂千古了，哈哈哈哈……”山治坐起来接过石头，反复看过后严肃的问：“你确定要这么做？”

“让你的母亲做证婚人吧，她会同意我们的。”索隆把石头递给山治，“这辈子，你是我最合适的伴侣了。”

山治收起笑容，摸了摸手上的石头，抽出腰里的匕首，在石头的一端刻下“sanji”然后交给索隆，后者在石头的另一端刻下“zoro”。

索隆拔出和道一文字，让山治一起和他握住刀，“听好了卷眉，刀落石断，我们就是合法夫妻了。”

“谁和你是夫妻啊混蛋！”

“铛！”

扁长的鹅卵石被分成两半，一半是“zoro”，一半是“sanji”。


End file.
